


¿Ni siquiera un roce? (Hit x Frost) [Yaoi]

by HigashiSnake



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigashiSnake/pseuds/HigashiSnake
Summary: "Eran tan obvios, pero aún así no querían aceptarlo.Pero todo tiene un límite, y sus corazones ya no iban a dejarse engañar más."
Kudos: 6





	1. Comienzo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a tod@s! 
> 
> Desde ya aviso que la historia quizás tenga cosas que no concuerden con la línea "original" de Dragon Ball Super. Lo digo porque crearé situación especiales/inventadas para los personajes.
> 
> Principalmente quiero escribir sobre la pareja Hit x Frost, y pensaba intentar algo con Bottamo y Magetta xD o sea, ¡¿qué?! Suena loco, pero no veo mucho de ellos y yo los amo. Pero quisiera saber la opinión de quién lea esto
> 
> Desde ya gracias si le dan una oportunidad a esta historia, soy muy novata pero me esforzare por escribir algo decente
> 
> Fin del comunicado de HigashiSnake 🐍

1) COMIENZO

En verdad Hit, quien no acostumbra a retroceder de una situación frente a frente con alguien, cuando se trata de huir podía hacerlo realmente bien si se lo proponía. 

Ahora se encontraba detrás de un árbol, del lado de la sombra para evitar los rayos del intenso calor, además de su "perseguidor".

"Maldito.."

Maldice, maldice su suerte, a sí mismo y a "él"

"¡Maldito Frost!"

Es que.. Vamos, ¿que más podía hacer contra el pirata y su... "Inusual" forma de actuar...? 

"ASESINARLO". Esa era la solución que quería, pero para molestia de él no podía ser posible. Maldito sea Champa, que un día cualquiera los reunió y dijo como si nada:

"Hit, a partir de hoy te ordeno vigilar a Frost. ¡Día y noche si es necesario, no te separarás ni por un segundo! Él es un delincuente, y debe ser juzgado y bla bla bla. Pero es uno de los guerreros del equipo del Universo 6 ¡y no me sirve que lo encierren en estos momentos! ¡Tengo que ganar sea como sea! ¡Así que vigila que no haga nada malo!"

Aún podía recordar esa voz chillona del dios gritandole lo que sería su dolor de cabeza. Era como aún tenerlo al lado.

Suspira cansado, se recuesta en el tronco del árbol y se deja caer hasta sentir el piso. 

Ya vivió muchos años y aún lo sigue hasta el presente. Su trabajo como asesino siempre lo ha llevado a trabajar solo porque así lo quizo su comodidad. Así podía ejercer sus métodos a gusto y así se ganaba la vida.

En pocas palabras, la soledad era algo que siempre buscaba conservar y que ahora, por tontas palabras de un Dios egoísta, se había ido. 

Y ya la extrañaba.

Extrañaba los momentos como el de ahora para pensar, y sentirse bien

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Lo mejor era aprovechar la situación y reflexionar sobre lo que pasó hasta el momento:

\----

Otra de las cosas que había ordenado Champa, además de asignarlo "vigilante", fueron sesiones de entrenamiento entre ellos como dúo, Bottamo y Magetta como otra pareja, y entre ambas partes, entrenar al pequeño Kyabe día por medio para ayudarlo más rápido a perfeccionar su poder de Super Sayajin.

Como el asesino es el más fuerte del grupo, todos pensaron que el pirata estaría asustado de ser su compañero de pelea. Pero a diferencia de los otros tres que temblaban de miedo, Frost... Si, abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Pero solamente eso.

Es más, Hit lo observó y pudo verlo sonreír, con los brazos cruzados, mientras parecía frotar un poco los costados de su cuerpo en inadvertidos pequeños movimientos, como si se regocijara con la noticia. Y sin más decir:

\- Así que.. además de vigilarme, ¿el señor Hit será también mi PAREJA de entrenamiento? Que honor~- 

A Hit no le pareció extraño lo que dijo, porque técnicamente era la VERDAD. Lo que sí le llamó la atención fueron los movimientos ya mencionados y en especial, el tono de las palabras. La voz de Frost suele ser suave y elegante, aquella que usa para hacerse pasar por bueno cuando le conviene. Pero esta vez, el énfasis cuando menciona "pareja" fue, hasta Hit se atrevería a decir, muy..sugestivo.

Raro, pero decidió ignorarlo.

ERROR.

Quizás debió prestarle más atención a los primeros indicios cuando estaba a tiempo.

Luego de dirigirse en lugares lejanos para no intervenir ni molestar en los combates del otro, y de decidir que el joven pelinegro comenzara el día entrenando primero con Bottamo y el hombre de metal;  
Hit y Frost ya se encontraban en medio de su primer combate. 

Habían empezado a duras penas de aterrizar en un solitario y extenso prado, con árboles a lo lejos y un bello rio donde cualquiera podría relajarse. 

El primer movimiento lo realiza el ser de hielo, con un puñetazo en dirección al rostro del más alto. Claro que este acto fue más que detenido sin esfuerzo alguno. La verdad es que Hit no esperaba mucho de esa pelea, tan poco lo consideraba, que creyó que no sería necesario utilizar su "Salto en el tiempo" para ganar.

Pero quizás había subestimado demasiado al más bajo, ya que éste solo había utilizado su golpe como distracción. Porque ni bien estuvo cerca, siente como aprisionan su tobillo derecho, y al ver resulta que la cola de Frost lo tiene muy bien sujeto.

El asesino trata de safarze intentando dar patadas con su pierna libre hacia lo que lo tenia cautivo; pero habilidosamente el contrario imitaba sus golpes con tal de bloquearlos, dejando en vano sus intenciones.

Rápidamente cambia su objetivo a cualquiera de los otros puntos vitales que dejaran inconsciente al pirata. Pero increíblemente Frost se estaba defendiendo muuuy bien.

-"Interesante"- dice el asesino.

Se ve que esto tardará un poco más de lo esperado.

~~~~~~~~

Algo corto el primer cap :'D perdón! Fue una mini introducción. 

¿ Frost actuando "raro"? Hit pronto descubrirá mucho más

See you, by: HigashiSnake 🐍


	2. Confesión

No quería aceptarlo, pero esto le estaba llevando más tiempo de lo que creía al principio.

Podía notar que, con el poco tiempo que llevó siendo un prófugo de la justicia después de descubrirse que era un fraude, Frost no había perdido el tiempo haciendose el vago.

Sus movimientos, la velocidad, capacidad de reacción, poder, todo en él aumentó considerablemente.

Porque ¡mierda! ¡Si que le estaba costando!

Era sabido que al estar sujeto de una pierna, el radio de espacio para moverse iba a ser muy limitado. Ahorrandole precauciones a Frost, de ataques sorpresas por la espalda que suele realizar el asesino para rematar a sus oponentes de un solo golpe; además de no darle momento para preparar sus "Salto en el tiempo". Obligando a la situación a mantenerse en un combate frente a frente, sin aparentes sorpresas.

Sin embargo, esto tenía sus pro y sus contras. Porque si Hit se las arreglaba para acertar tan solo un golpe, no importa cual fuese, la peligrosa cercanía lo volvería mortal. 

Mientras Hit seguía en su propio debate mental, esa voz suave y maliciosa que tan bien conoce, interrumpe sus pensamientos:

-¿Qué sucede, señor Hit? No creí poder sujetarlo por tanto tiempo, ¿acaso es muy difícil soltarse de mi cola, o simplemente la cercanía entre nosotros le gusta tanto que desea mantenerse así?- 

Hit no responde, siempre prefirió no seguirle el juego a los comentarios burlones de Frost. La mayoría del tiempo lo ignoraba, no veía el por qué comenzar a hablarle ahora durante los entrenamientos. Por lo general, Frost no decía más nada y allí moría la situación entre ellos. 

Pero.. parecía ser que apartir de entonces eso era lo primero que cambiaría.

-Sabés.. a mi no me molestaría. Qué estuvieras cerca mío, más cerca que ninguno. Ya sabés.. Más "intimidad" entre nosotros, si entiendes a lo que me refiero- interroga el ser de hielo, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

El asesino alza una ceja:

-No sé a que te refieras- dirije un puño a Frost, éste reacciona y lo detiene con la mano contraria a la del golpe; fue un segundo, pero Hit aprovechó ese mini instante de cercanía para atraer y rápidamente sujetarlo del otro brazo.

Esa suerte que lo estaba ayudando al principio, lo dejó tan rápido como vino ¿ahora él fué el confiado? En un segundo fue sorprendido y por más que forcejeara, era inútil. Una pierna sujeta no era nada comparado a estar sujeto de ambos brazos. Ahora se encontraba indefenso y a merced del asesino. 

Viendo a los ojos del otro, se quedaron quietos. Dando por terminado el enfrentamiento: Frost derrotado y Hit como el vencedor.

...

Fue un instante.. en el cuál ninguno hizo movimiento, y fue raro para ambos.

Hace rato se estaban agarrando a piñas, y ahora que se fijaban más detenidamente.. parecía haber algo guardado en la mirada del otro.

Hit mira al pirata a los ojos, estos tenian un brillo especial. De esos cuando se está por decir algo serio, y no hay lugar para andar con rodeos. Como si hubiese un secreto guardado en lo más profundo del alma y de pronto, sale a la luz por medio de palabras.

Palabras claras, palabras simples y concisas:

-Hit, me gustas mucho-

Mientras habla, Frost afloja lentamente el agarre de su cola. El asesino solo lo mira, pudo aprovechar eso, moverse e irse de allí pero.. se sentía como hipnotizado, observaba cada movimiento que hiciese el pirata. Las palabras que le dijo lo habían interesado, confundido.  
Frost, por su parte, dirije su cola por arriba de la zona del pecho del contrario, acariciandolo con ella muy despacio. Por un pequeño doblez, va introduciendo la misma para estar en contacto con aquella piel morada que tanto deseaba. Hit observa como Frost se acerca hasta su rostro para terminar:

-Y haré lo posible para que te enamores de mi, S-e-ñ-o-r H-i-t~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Perdón que los caps me salgan muy cortos, alguna vez prometo hacer uno largo :''D algún día.. si xD

Frost ya no se aguantó y se confesó 

Si aún no quedo claro como es la línea de tiempo, recuerden que esto es tipo un "FlashBack", mitad del cap anterior y este lo serían. Está contando como empezó su calvario con la confesión del enano :''v ya el próximo continua en la actualidad 

Gracias si seguís leyendo esta historia, yo que tu me iba desde el inicio (? Okno, los amo ❤)

See you~ by: HigashiSnake 🐍


	3. Algo nuevo

Algo pareció hacer "click" en el cerebro del asesino. Era como si algo dentro de su cabeza estuviera marchando mil por hora para tratar de entender que es lo que DIABLOS PASÓ.

"¿"Gustar"? ¿Quién le gustaba? ¿Yo? ¿Dónde, cuándo y, lo más importante, POR QUÉ?"

Apenas y pudo entender, que lo que acababa de pasar fue una confesión, la PRIMERA CONFESIÓN que le hacían en su vida, y que ahora, era su turno de hablar. Ya que el pirata continuaba masajeando su pecho lentamente con la cola, mirandolo con esos ojos color sangre tan atrayentes y expectantes en espera de una respuesta.

Se aclara la garganta, y con algo de esfuerzo, pudo articular palabra:

\- ¿Qué? -

Oh siiii, teniendo tantas preguntas que hacer, y mejores respuestas, lo único que pudo atinar a decir fue eso. 

"Si que eres un genio, Hit", se reprocha mentalmente.

Para su sorpresa, el pirata ríe suavemente. Al asesino no le gustó mucho eso porque sintió que se estaba burlando de él, Frost al ver que la expresión de su compañero cambió de sorpresa a una de ligera molestia, le dedica una sonrisa en señal de paz para calmarlo. Socorronamente, le dice:

\- Jaja ¿Te dejé sin habla, Hit? Pues.. tomaré tu silencio como afirmativa a mis palabras. Ya sabés lo que dicen, el que calla, otorga~ - pronuncia lo último de forma divertida, agregándole un guiño que le permitió apreciar como obtenia un efecto desconcertante en su compañero: - Nunca te vi así, ¡Te vez tan lindo cuando no sabés que hacer! Mi querido asesino~ -

Como si ya fuese momento de hacer algo, Hit suelta lentamente el agarre que los mantenía tan cerca hasta ahora. Esto desorienta un poco a Frost, pero decide seguir atento a lo que vendrá a continuación. 

Dando tres pasos atrás, dispone a arreglarse la ropa que muy insistentemente "alguien" había estado toqueteando con su cola. 

\- El entrenamiento termina por hoy - serio, sentencia Hit. Con un semblante que destilaba una tranquilidad envidiable que solo unos nervios de aceros podrían dar, para aparentar como si nada hubiese pasado. Se da media vuelta, no sin antes dedicarle un último vistazo al ser de hielo, y murmurarle un vago:

\- Adiós -

\- ¿Queeé? ¡Pero si recién empieza la diversión! ¡Nuestro primer día de novios no puede terminar tan rápido! - se queja Frost, haciendo un pequeño puchero que Hit (por Kami que lo perdone por sus pensamientos) le hechaba la culpa a toda la situación de que quizás, se estuviera volviendo loco. Porque por ese gesto, su subconsciente le estaba gritando como loco que eso fue: o una de sus usuales actuaciones para molestar, algo muy infantil, o incluso, fue algo considerablemente ADORABLE.

\- No somos.. "novios" - corrije el asesino, con algo de dificultad para pronunciar esa palabra desconocida para él 

\- Bueno, bueno... "Casi" novios - contrataaca divertido Frost

\- Ni "casi" nada, porque no somos ni eso, ni ninguna otra cosa - masajea el puente de su nariz, en verdad, iba a ser un laaargo día para el pobre Hit. 

Acelera el paso para marcharse enseguida de allí, seguido por atrás, de un divertido pirata que no dejaba de decir "novios" y de reírse.

De una forma que no se notara tanto, esa fue la primera vez que salió huyendo.

\--------

Después de ese hecho, los otros días vinieron con más situaciones todabía más raras. 

Con el tiempo, se dió cuenta de dos cosas que caracterizaban según él, "el plan de conquista de Frost":

\- Uno era, aquellos pequeños detalles que se encontraba (como los ramos de diferentes tipos de flores que encontraba en la cama de su habitación antes de terminar el día)

\- Y conformando casi el 90%, eran los acosos del pirata. No había momento en que el pirata no aprovechara cercanía alguna para rozar sutilmente su cuerpo con el suyo. 

Trataba de ignorar todo esto, el hecho de que alguien intentara acercarse más a nivel personal era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Siempre fue alguien solitario, por su trabajo y principalmente, por su personalidad. Ambas cosas influian tanto miedo, que terminaba por alejar a todo el mundo, sin excepción. Llevandolo, a no tener amigos, y mucho menos, a tener pareja.

Pero ahora.. Incluso llegó a tener personas junto a quiénes pelear y que consideraba "compañeros", y había encontrado a alguien que incluso decía "amarlo". Era mucho en que pensar, y difícil de hayar una respuesta. 

Al no saber que hacer, terminaba por irse; "huyendo" de la situación.

Y así pasó casi una semana. En la actualidad, se hayaba recordando a la sombra del árbol.

(-Fin del FlashBack-)

\---------

El asesino seguía allí, con los ojos cerrados, perdido en sus pensamientos. Sintiendo la brisa refrescante de esa mañana, mientras escucha correr el agua del río más cercano. Tan sumido estaba, que no se dió cuanta cuando un ser de hielo se aproxima hasta su apenas "escondite". Y siente como le da un pequeño golpecito en la frente para que le ponga atención.

Hit lo mira con el ceño fruncido, el otro sonríe. 

\- Con que aquí estabas, te estuve buscando por todos lados - empieza la conversación Frost, mientras se recuesta en el mismo árbol y se cruza de brazos, mirando hacia abajo donde el asesino estaba sentado: - Tenemos que ir a entrenar~ - agrega mimoso

\- ¿Qué día es hoy? - pregunta mientras masajea su cien

\- ...Miércoles.. - responde un poco desganado el pirata. A Hit su reacción le dió un poco de gracia, y él sabía el porqué.

Ese día le tocaba entrenar el pequeño Kyabe con ellos. Y los días cuando él estaba, eran los más tranquilos para el asesino porque Frost más o menos se comportaba.

\- Vamos - el más alto se levanta, sacude la tierra de su ropa y juntos emprenden el camino a ver al joven Sayajin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Apartir de ahora ya entrarán en escena los otros personajes ¡wiiiiii! 

Nos vemos! By HigashiSnake 🐍


	4. Charla

Kyabe se hayaba sentado en una roca de tamaño considerable en el sitio donde siempre quedaba para entrenar junto a Hit y Frost. Meciendo sus piernas, sin darse cuenta, de forma infantil y adorable a la vista de cualquiera; y con tal de pasar el rato, ya que no había mucho que hacer más que esperar.

.  
.

Después de unos cinco minutos, podía divisar a lo lejos la figura de sus dos maestros del día. Rápidamente, pega un salto al piso desde su asiento, y corre hasta la mitad del camino a alcanzarlos:

\- ¡Señor Hit, señor Frost! ¡Buenos días! - grita emocionado el joven Sayajin

\- Buenos días, Kyabe - devuelve el saludo, de forma cálida, el asesino. Ciertamente no tenía problema en admitirlo, pero al primero a quién aprendió a no tratar de forma distante fue a ese jovencito tan aplicado y educado. No sabría explicarlo, pero Kyabe tenia un "algo" especial que hacía que empatizaras rápidamente con él. Y se había ganado su confianza, sin duda.

\- Buenas~ - canturrea Frost, sonriendo. El pelinegro le dedica una sonrisa. A pesar de haberlo decepcionado, y llegar incluso a odiarlo por sus fechorías; con el tiempo, Kyabe entendió que le gustara o no, eran equipo; y debían aprender a aceptar la convivencia con el otro. Aprendió a sobrellevar la relación de una forma no tan tensa, y a la vez, guardar siempre una mínima cautela ante cualquier comportamiento sospechoso del pirata. Además, el pequeño Sayajin no era de odiar a alguien o de vivir odiando por siempre, simplemente no estaba en su personalidad. Lo que sí, tiene muy encuenta que debe estar atento, y en todo caso, reaccionaria sin dudar. 

Después de sus respectivos saludos, se dispusieron a comenzar el entrenamiento.

-  
-  
-

Peleando en el aire, y ya transformado en Super Sayajin, el ahora rubio jovencito estaba bloqueando con ambos brazos la patada que el pirata dirigió a su rostro. El golpe provoca que se desplace hacia atrás, formando distancia entre ambos.

Frost sonríe ante el intento del joven de reponerse rápidamente del ataque. Y para sorpresa del chico, golpes por varias direcciones no se hicieron esperar claramente por parte del asesino y sus "Saltos en el tiempo"; pudiendo esquivar algunos, pero no los suficientes como para no salir disparado, cayendo de forma estrepitosa al suelo.

¿Cuál era el punto de entrenar si iban a contenerse? Definitivamente Kyabe daría todo de sí para no permitirles hacer tal cosa. Así que, como pudo, fue incorporandose acompañado de esas chispas azul-amarillas de su transformación, decidido a demostrarle a sus superiores su poder como guerrero. Ambos mayores aterrizan al suelo no muy lejos de él, conformes con esa determinación.

Otra cosa que pudieron notar fue que, aún después de golpearse contra el suelo, Kyabe pudo seguir manteniendo la fase de Super Sayajin. En el pasado, se habría desvanecido al toque.

\- Ohh, te felicito Kyabe - adula el pirata, aplaudiendo: - Tu resistencia mejoró mucho peleando con el oso "saco de boxeo" y el hombre de hojalata - agrega sonriendo

\- Ehh, muchas gracias.. El señor Bottamo y el señor Magetta me ayudaron mucho - responde el joven, acompañando una risita nerviosa al pensar en la rara forma de Frost de referirse a los dos mencionados.

Por su parte, rápidamente el ser de hielo se acerca hasta el brazo izquierdo del asesino para aferrarse. Meneando la cola cual perro a su dueño, y con un aire de actuación melodramática : 

\- ¿Oiste eso, Hit? ¡Nuestro pequeño está creciendo! Muy pronto dejara el nido y se convertirá en un poderoso guerrero - suspira, apoyando una mano en su frente para darle más toque dramático

\- Frost, Kyabe no es nuestro hijo. Él ya tiene a sus padres - responde el asesino, quieto, mirando a lo lejos con el ceño fruncido 

\- ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso?! Bueno, de todos modos es lo que pasará. Ya no será nuestro hijo y cuando eso pase, debemos pensar en tener otro~ - pronuncia de forma coqueta lo último, mientras resfriega su rostro en el hombro del más alto, como un animalito en busca de caricias

\- Frost, comportate frente al chico - suspira el asesino

\- No hasta que me des una respuesta, ¿quisieras un niño o una niña? - el pirata apoya su índice en la mejilla, como gesto de duda: - ¡Ah! ¿Por qué no mejor ambos?

Por un momento Hit, pareció pensarlo. Murmurando por lo bajo un apenas audible "hijos", como un pensamiento para sí. Mira por el rabillo del ojo a su compañero, observandolo detenidamente. Sin duda.. Tenia buenas características, buena salud, buena condición física (en especial remarcaba en su cabeza esto de una u otra manera), era un guerrero... ¡Espera! ¿¡Lo estaba considerando como posible compañero?! No, no, no ¡se estaba volviendo loco! Además, ¡Frost era hombre! ¿Por qué estaba imaginando imposibles? "Tener" hijos se podía generalmente de dos formas..

Voltea la mirada, ligeramente con un pequeño rubor en el rostro. Frost, confundido al principio y burlón después, comenta:

\- Ehhh~ ¿No me digas que te quedaste pensando? -

\- No digas tonterías - toce un par de veces para ocultar la incomodidad, y para sacar a luz su voz inexpresiva de siempre: - Además, adoptar es un tema serio - agrega para desviar la atención de su reacción 

\- Yo decía de tenerlos.. - susurra el pirata 

Hit lo escucha y no logra entenderlo del todo.

\- ¿Cómo? Eres hombre -

Frost se separa, alzando los hombros:

\- ¿Y? Los de mi raza funcionan de otra forma -

El asesino analiza la respuesta, y pregunta incrédulo:

\- ¿Puedes quedar embarazado? -

\- Creo que si, nunca me puse a investigar mucho del tema - contesta con simpleza, mientras hacía memoria.

Mientras ellos seguían debatiendo, no se sabe como llegaron a hablar solo de eso; el pequeño Kyabe estaba quieto en su lugar, hace rato que había vuelto al estado anterior a su transformación. Sin saber que hacer, sorprendido de la situación que se había formado.

\- Oigan... ¿Y el entrenamiento..? - pregunta tímido el pelinegro, a sabiendas que era totalmente ignorado por ambos mayores

\-----

Mientras, dentro de la gran edificación que era el hogar de Champa y donde se estaban hospedando los guerreros hombres del Universo 6, estaban, más precisamente en el comedor, Bottamo y Magetta preparando todo para el momento de la comida que siempre tienen después de entrenar. Ya eran pasadas las cinco, y suponían que en cualquier momento llegarían el resto de su compañeros.

Y como si fueran buenos adivinos, al poco rato el Sayajin estaba cruzando la puerta del comedor a su encuentro.

\- ¡Hola, Kyabe! / ¡Choo-po! - saludan energéticamente el oso amarillo y el Metal Man, respectivamente. Cargando el primero, una fila de ollas que deja en la mesa y el otro, "bebiendo" una botella de aceite.

El joven los saluda de vuelta y va hacia ellos, para recibir el usual gesto amistoso que Bottamo solía hacer, revolver con su gran mano y de forma delicada, la cabellera negra del pequeño Sayajin. Preguntandole como siempre, como le había ido o si aprendió algo nuevo. 

\- Oh, nada fuera de lo común. Algo sobre bebés y embarazos - responde tranquilo 

En ese momento, sin querer Magetta deja caer al piso su "bebida", a la vez que él y el oso tienen una mirada sorprendida y con un toque de "terror".

\- ¿Q-qué qué? - nervioso, Bottamo traga saliva; debía estar seguro y atreverse a preguntar sobre ello: - Kyabe.. ¿¿Ya tuviste "esa" charla con Hit y Frost?? -

\- ¿"Esa" charla? - ladea la cabeza sin entender a lo que se refería el mayor

\- N-nada, nada - ambos suspiran aliviados, gracias a dios el chico aún mantenía su inocencia intacta. No se querían imaginar que tontería o la forma de decirlo que le dirían.. no por Hit, sino por el nada sutil Frost.

\- ¡Iré a la cocina a traer platos! - dispuesto a ayudar, el joven corre a traerlos. Para que luego hiciera su aparición en el comedor, un asesino suspirando pesadamente.

Bottamo y Magetta lo observan, ya se imaginaban más o menos lo que sucedía, pero esperarían un rato a que Hit descanse para preguntarle de todos modos.

~~~~~~~~~~~

¡Al fin un nuevo capítulo! Aquí hablaron más de lo que no hicieron en los otros capítulos (?

Perdonen si va muy lenta la cosa. Mi idea es no hacer que Hit se le tire tan rápido a Frost, pienso que con su personalidad le cuesta aceptarlo, pero de que caerá, caerá (?

Por cierto, si pudieron leer mis primeras notas, sabrán que planeaba incluir a la pareja Bottamo x Magetta, y que tengan su pequeño sector :'D (no sé porqué los shippeo jaja, pero hay cada pareja y me pregunto por qué ellos no si hasta el Winnie Poo les puso nombre a ellos mismos como combinación :'( ( el "Botta Magetta", más cannon imposible ❤)

No se si se escribe Bottamo o Botamo, pero bueno, yo le escribiré como el primero. Una "t" de más no mata a nadie xD

Gracias por sus leídas. Los aprecio mucho ❤❤

See you! By: HigashiSnake 🐍


	5. Con quienes contar

\- ¿...Problemas, Hit? - después de meditarlo, y algo inseguro de recibir respuesta, Bottamo cree conveniente abordar el tema antes de que el pelinegro llegue con los platos; solo contaba con unos cuantos minutos. La cocina estaba lo suficientemente lejos para una mini conversación "secreta".

El asesino solo suspira ¿desde cuándo se le volvió costumbre hacer esto? Ah, cierto. Desde aquel día de la "confesión" de Frost, y cuando se volvió el vigilante personal de éste. 

\- Si.. Un problema... Un problema llamado "Frost" - suelta al fin, cruzado de brazos mientras toma asiento en la silla más próxima. Evitando mirar a sus dos compañeros de gran estatura. La verdad era que.. Hit no habló concretamente de su situación con el resto. Si los veían juntos, eso no lo podía evitar. Pero en su interior rogaba con qué malinterpretaran todo lo que Frost decía u hacía; hasta ahora tuvo la suerte de que no le hicieran preguntas ni nada, pero.. Pensar que le pidieran hablar de lo que él pensaba respecto a todo, era.. "estresante". 

Uno pensaría que era porque se avergonzaba de que un hombre lo estuviera persiguiendo como enamorado.

Pero esa no era la verdad, no, no, definitivamente no.

Él no era prejuicioso, consideraba el "ser y dejar ser", gustos, etc, siempre y cuando no influyera negativamente en él y su entorno.

El que no quisiera hablar del tema era... Simplemente por una única razón: su carácter era muy cerrado, y es difícil hablar de un tema delicado como el "amor", cuando ni siquiera podia hablar casualmente con alguien.

Solo quería averiguar la respuesta él solo.. Aunque esto no lo había ayudado en nada la última semana..

Ambos gigantes miran a su compañero en silencio, y luego comparten miradas entre ellos. Al final el Metal Man asiente con la cabeza, dandole a entender a Bottamo que era el momento adecuado:

\- Hit, eres conciente.... De que ya todos sabemos de tu relación con Frost, ¿cierto?..... Quiero decir...mmhh.. como decirlo... de su relación "romantica", ...¿verdad....? - haciendo círculos con sus manos, en señal de nerviosismo, el oso queda en espera de alguna respuesta 

Apenas escucha esas palabras, el asesino no pudo más que mirarlos realmente sorprendido. Éstos, dan un leve brinco de la sorpresa, y contienen un deje de temor por la reacción que pudiera seguirle a eso.

Podía haberse molestado por pronunciar la palabra "relación amorosa", o siquiera por relacionarlo con el pirata. ¿Lo habían molestado? ¿Estaba enojado? ¡¿Los asesinaria?! Todo eso y mucho más pensaban en ese momento.

Pero para su sorpresa.. Nada pasó. 

\- Así qué... Ya lo saben - susurra, relajando su postura. Se sentía como si lo hubieran vencido en un combate, algo así como "derrotado" o "caer" en la realidad. Una sensación entremezclada a sacarse un peso de encima o darse cuenta de algo que inútilmente trataba de ocultar a los demás por alguna razón. Já, que iluso había sido.

\- Oh bueno.. Si - responde Bottamo, agregando una leve risa nerviosa: - Creo que.. Hasta Kyabe se dió cuenta. El único que parece no saber nada de nada es el señor Champa - termina por concluir 

Golpea su frente con la mano, ¿era enserio? ¿Eso quería decir que hasta Vados ya intuía el origen de esos momentos extraños de fricción o abrazos que empezaba siempre Frost, y que él, solo se quedaba quieto?

\- ¡Bueno, bueno! No es para tanto, ni nada de que preocuparse - intenta animar el oso, : - Lo que te queriamos decir es eso, que no es algo que deba molestarte que lo sepamos.. - dice con timidez. El robot asiente la cabeza, de acuerdo con él.

Hit no sabía que responder.

\- Es que.. - continua Bottamo - Te vez como perdido, sin saber que hacer. Es difícil responder al "amor de alguien" cuando no se a tenido mucho que ver en el tema, supongo - rascando su mejilla con una garra, reune el suficiente valor para darle la seriedad que quería a sus palabras: - Así que si quieres desahogarte, hablar, o no sé, alguna cosa, puedes contar con nosotros - 

.  
..  
...  
...  
...

Sin palabras. No podía explicarlo, pero... , de alguna forma se sentía "agradecido" con ese par.

Quizo responderles, pero apenas abrió la boca para hablar, no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna cuando siente como un peso muerto lo golpea con todo desde un costado de su asiento, aferrándose a él e interrumpiendolo. 

Era Frost, que se había lanzado a abrazarlo. 

\- ¡Llegué, cielo~! Me extrañ..-

\- Ya te podes ir otra vez - lo interrumpe Hit, mientras mantiene cerrado el ojo, del mismo lado en el que Frost resfregaba su mejilla con la suya

\- ¡No me digas eso! Me hieres con esa frialdad~ - el pirata trata de fingir una voz quebrada en tristeza, pero es vencido por las ganas de reír

\- Pues no lo parece - responde, tratando de separar suavemente a esa sanguijuela de tonos azules. 

En ese momento también hace su aparición el joven Sayajin con los platos que había ido a buscar. Ya reunidos todos, cada uno empieza a acomodarse para comer.

Entre algunos barullos del movimiento, y aprovechando que Frost y Kyabe estaban entretenidos entre ellos; el asesino (dandoles la espalda) se colococa justo en frente de Magetta y Bottamo, interponiendose en su camino. Éstos no entendieron su acción, pero no fue hasta escuchar aquellas palabras que nunca esperaron oír de parte de Hit:

\- Muchas gracias.. Por preocuparse y por su ayuda - después de decir esto, lentamente se dirije a reunirse con el pirata, antes de que siguiera molestando al Sayajin con burlas que éste no entendía. 

Y así se fué. Ante la atenta mirada de un oso amarillo y un robot, sorprendidos y de cierta forma, felices por dentro. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello! Aquí andamos de nuevo 

Nuestro asesino ya puede dejar de sufrir en silencio y ahora tiene con quienes hablar de esa cosa llamada "amor" (?) a ver si ya no mmes y se confiesa >:'v 

Ya que estamos, hasta ahora me gusta narrar desde un punto genérico pero más de lo que siente Hit, ¿quisieran en el próximo cap a alguien más como centro de la atención para continuar? Estoy abierta a sugerenciasss 🐍

Gracias por leer!

See you! By HigashiSnake 🐍


	6. Parecidos

Después de aquella breve, pero importante conversación con el oso y el hombre de metal ( bueno, en realidad quién habló fue sólo el primero, porque el Metal Man afirmaba o pronunciaba confusos "Choo-po's!" que solamente su compañero amarillo podía interpretar. Para sorpresa y admiración de parte de Hit que no entendía como le hacía. Pero bueno, la intención estaba y es lo que cuenta) ; Algo dentro del él lo hizo sentir más tranquilo a partir de entonces y desde esa noche.

Podría decirse que ahora ya no estaba ofuscado y podía pensar con más claridad.

Ya finalizado el día, y terminada la cena, cada uno se dirije a sus respectivos dormitorios individuales. Habitaciones espaciosas y muy cómodas a pesar de considerarse "solo para invitados", de las cuales el Dios del sexto Universo se enorgullecia de sí mismo al considerar que todo lo que tenía era "lo mejor de lo mejor". Durante su instancia en el Planeta del Dios, cada uno de los guerreros habían dado su toque personal, o no, a sus lugares para sentirse más a gusto.

La ubicación de los cinco dormitorios era continúa hasta ocupar lo que era un gran y extenso pasillo en la planta inferior de la casa de Champa ( éste dormía en la parte superior, en un lugar más apartado ). Y eran ocupadas de la siguiente forma: Bottamo, Frost, Magetta, Kyabe y, por último, Hit. 

Luego de despedirse de sus tres compañeros ( como cualquier persona "normal" ) y de escoltar y prácticamente empujar a Frost dentro de su cuarto ( Quizás.. Con una despedida no tan "convencional" ) pese a las protestas y los intentos de éste de que el asesino se decida a la idea de "dormir juntos"; su vigilante personal solo daba su regular aviso y rotundo "No, y no intentes huir o hacer algo extraño", antes de marcharse a su propio cuarto a descansar.

.  
.  
.

Cuando al fin llega, cierra la puerta tras de sí sin hacer el menor ruido. A pesar de ser su propio espacio, no podía dejar de lado aquel "lado silencioso" que su personalidad caracteriza y que su oficio a pulido con los años. 

No tiene la necesidad de prender las luces. El gran ventanal con el que contaba, con vista general a un no lejano bosque ( aquel donde se adentran todos a entrenar ), y sus cortinas apenas abiertas, invitaban a la bella luz de luna a iluminar lo suficiente el campo de visión del asesino.

Lentamente camina, mientras dispone a despojarse de las prendas grises que conforman su vestimenta; las cuales coloca sobre el sillón más cercano que encuentra. Dejando a la vista su exótica piel morada, su bien formado cuerpo gracias a músculos completamente trabajados y dedicados al combate.

Continúa su paso hasta llegar al baño ( el cuál cada habitación contaba con uno propio, además con bañera incluida ). Con la idea de darse una refrescante ducha antes de ir a acostarse, así sacaba la sensación de cansancio y el sudor del entrenamiento de la mañana. No espera mucho a que el cambio de agua sea igual tanto fria como caliente, solo abre la llave de la ducha cuando siente que el frío es moderadamente tolerable y comienza a recibir el líquido sobre su cuerpo tenso, aliviandolo con esa sensación.

No había ninguna prisa, así que decidió tomarse su tiempo.

.  
.  
.

Al rato sale con tan solo una toalla rodeandole la cintura. Con algunas gotas escurridizas que no llegaron a secarse por completo que recorrían cuello, pecho, abdomen y más allá, hasta desaparecer en el vacío.

Prestando un poco de atención, tanto fuera como dentro de la casa reinaba el silencio. Lo más seguro es que todos ya estuvieran descansando.

Se dirige a su cama, pero ¡Vaya! ¡Grata es su sorpresa cuando descubre el regalo que todas las noches lo espera sin falta sobre su almohada!

Era una, una sola esta vez. Se encontraba allí, solitaria, desprendiendo aquel delicado aroma diferente dependiendo de la clase que sea en la ocasión:

Esta vez era una rosa. Y no cualquier rosa, era una de color azul.

Bastante peculiar, según el asesino.

La toma entre sus dedos, con cuidado al manejarla porque aún conservaba su espinas. 

"Si das rosas, mínimo que no tengan las espinas. ¿Acaso quiere que me pinche?", piensa Hit, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

"Si. Sería un bonus extra", automáticamente agrega la muy probable respuesta del pirata. Un gesto parecido a una sonrisa hace lugar en su rostro.   
Es que, porfavor. Difícil es admitirlo, pero comenzaba a conocerlo taaaan bien. 

Lentamente acerca el conjunto de pétalos hasta su nariz, y aspira su delicado aroma bañado en dulzor. Mientras lo hace, inconscientemente cierra los ojos.

Y cuando los abre, puede confirmar lo que pensó apenas vió a la pequeña planta.

\- Me recuerda a Frost - independientemente de que era el mismo responsable de todos los regalos anteriores, en esta ocasión le generó una comparación única que no lograron las demás flores. Con un par de examinaciones más al "ser vivo" que sostenía, agrega: - En cierta forma... - trata de convencerse a sí mismo: -Pequeño, de color azul.. -

Tan sumido estaba que no se dió cuenta que hizo un mal movimiento, y como consecuencia, fue a dar con uno de sus dedos sobre una diminuta pero filosa espina. 

Observa el lugar donde se produjo la herida, un par de gotas de sangre amenazaban con salir de allí.

\- Y peligroso ... - dice con un tono curioso, aunque su reacción fuese de "poker face".

Le busca un vaso de agua a la rosa espinosa a modo de "florero". Y la ubica en el centro de su mesita de noche, justo al lado de su cama. Ya preparado y arropado, Hit toma unas cuantas notas mentales:

1) Estoy pensando mucho en Frost

2) No sé si eso es bueno o malo

3) Ya tengo al menos una cosa de la cual hablar mañana con Bottamo y Magetta, ¿y quizás con Kyabe? NOTA MENTAL APARTE: pensar respecto a éste último.

4) Me arde un poco dónde se clavó la espina, la curita no está funcionando

5) Darle un golpe a ese pirata por eso

6) Sigo pensando en Frost. Diablos, ¿por qué...? 

7) Retomar nota "número 2"

...

Y sin darse cuenta, lentamente comienza a quedarse dormido .... 

\------------

Hola!

Si piensan que esto fue otro cap de relleno, pues piensan bien xd en realidad fue lo único que se me ocurrió para la que quiero que venga ahora. Sorry not sorry UnUr

Gracias a todos por leer <3

See you! By: HigashiSnake 🐍


	7. ¿Sueño o..? ¿Pesadilla?

Esa misma noche en la que Hit había recibido la rosa azul por parte de Frost, a tres habitaciones de distancia, se encontraba en la propia, un oso amarillo durmiendo plácidamente. Hechado boca arriba en su gran cama, y roncando como cualquiera que se encuentra ya en el séptimo sueño.

Bottamo era de sueño pesado, y era de esperarse que aún siendo las tres de la mañana y suponiendo que nadie está despierto a esa hora, unos cuantos golpes a su puerta que se escuchan de repente, no iban a despertarlo.

Como los golpes seguían, seguían y seguían siendo constantes, algo disgustado y por cosas de la vida, estaba empezando a despertarse. Al principio creyó que era su imaginación, así que solo se dedicó a darse media vuelta y restarle importancia a los sonidos. Pero no fue hasta que los golpes ya no se oían pero habían sido reemplazados con "algo" que ahora le estaba picoteando la espalda.

Bueno, eso si ya era extraño. Así que abrió los ojos, giró la cabeza y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando le pareció ver ni más ni menos que a Hit, parado al lado de su cama y con el torso desnudo.

Con el cerebro medio adormilado, pasaron unos cuantos minutitos hasta que pudo preguntarse:

\- ¿Hit...? ¿Qué haces aquí? - incorporandose de su cama, talla despacio con una mano su ojo en señal de cansancio y bosteza. Luego lo vuelve a mirar: - Y medio desnudo - dice con tono confundido 

\- Tenemos que hablar, AHORA - fueron sus palabras sentenciadoras

\- ¿¿Ahora?? - Bottamo observa el reloj de su mesita de noche: - Son las tres de la mañana.. -

\- AHORA. Y trae a Magetta... Porfavor.. -

Cuando escuchó su petición, Bottamo pudo notar que el tono de voz era presuroso y sobre todo, parecía preocupado. 

¿¿Acaso el mismísimo asesino legendario estaba asustado por algo??

No esperó más y sin perder tiempo, fue en busca del Metal Man.

-  
-  
-  
-

Reunidos en la habitación del sicario, a pedido del mismo; él sentado en el borde de su cama y sus dos compañeros cerca pero en el piso, se da por iniciada un "intento" de conversación:

\- Y... ¿de qué querías hablarnos? Tan tarde - se anima a empezar Bottamo

\- Choo-po.. - respalda el robot, acompañando con unos siseos automáticos de su sistema. Producto de haber estado apagado y apenas prenderse

Como si fuese el momento de develar tanto misterio, el asesino toma un poco de aire y dice:

\- Tuve una pesadilla -

...

" Tuve una pesadilla ", esas palabras seguían repitiéndose para si mismos en sus mentes ambos gigantes, como si esperarán que no fuera más que una broma absurda para una ocasión muy rara

\- ¿Qué? / ¿Choo-po? - no pudieron evitar soltar al unísono en respuesta 

\- Fue un horrible sueño... - continúa hablando Hit, ignorandolos. Su voz era presurosa y de a ratos pausada: - Es peor de lo que podía imaginar. No sabía en que momento iba a despertar hasta que por fin lo hice.. -

Mientras él continuaba hablando cosas ambiguas, nuestros queridos par de gigantes parecían seguir estancados en la frase "Tuve una pesadilla" y trataban de escuchar de soslayo todo lo demás, hasta que se apresuraron a interrumpir:

\- ¡E-espera un momento! Para ser sinceros no estamos entendiendo nada - Bottamo, exasperado, masajea el puente de su nariz; Magetta solo asiente con la cabeza: - Exactamente, ¿que soñaste? - pregunta el oso

De pronto, silencio. 

Una muy breve pausa, lo suficiente como para permitirse tomar valor y aumentar los nervios al mismo tiempo.

\- Soñé.. Soñé con Frost - dice al fin, como si confesara el peor de sus pecados 

Oh vaya, si aún tenían sueño por el horario, eso si que los había despertado. Tanto de las ganas de dormir como su curiosidad

\- ¿¿Con Frost?? -

\- Si.. - 

\- Oh.. - solo pudo decir el oso

Otro silencio.

Seguramente necesitaba ser más "específico" para que pudieran comprenderlo, así que de mala gana, de a poco el sicario comienza a relatar:

-  
-

Hit ya se había ido a acostar y todo parecía estar como de costumbre, estaba tranquilo y no veía nada más que la oscuridad de sus ojos cerrados.

Pero de pronto, siente como "algo" ligeramente pesado, hace presión por encima de él.

Asombrado, por no haber podido sentir aquella presencia mucho antes, abre los ojos y puede visualizar al singular pirata en su otra fase de transformación; con las piernas abiertas, para apreciarse cómodamente sentado arriba de la mitad inferior del asesino. 

Iba a reclamarle, incluso empujarlo de arriba suyo. Por molestarlo, depertarlo, y en especial, en venganza por el pinchazo que anteriormente recibió de la rosa azul

Pero antes que pudiera poner en marcha su "idea", un de repente accionar lo toma con la guardia baja, algo que en verdad lo sorprendió:

Una extraña sensación, que empezaba justo en su mitad inferior y recorría como una corriente eléctrica su espalda, pecho, hasta llegar a su cerebro, aturdiendolo.

Frost, que de la nada comenzó un suave vaivén de sus caderas, mientras se haya bien pegado al asesino en la zona genital; realizaba una perfecta fricción que le provocaba nuevas sensaciones desconcertantes a Hit.

\- Frost.. ¿Qué demon..? -

\- Shhhh - interrumpe el pirata, mientras posa delicadamente su dedo índice sobre los labios del contrario, para luego empezar a masajearlos con sensualidad: - He sido demasiado paciente, mi querido asesino~ - finaliza diciendo, para inclinarse y juntar ambas bocas en un demandante beso

Era cuestión de segundos que parecían eternos, de mil pensamientos que se formulaban en su mente; pero de los cuales solo DOS tenían la urgencia necesaria para ser respondidas: 

¿Por qué el cuerpo no le respondía como quería, al punto de no ser capaz de apartar a Frost como de costumbre? Y lo más importante.. 

¿Por qué el beso se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien? ...

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello People!! 

Siento que esto no quedó muy bien del todo ;--; perdón si no les gustó o convenció este mini capítulo ... 

Algunos puntos a resaltar:

1) Quize incorporar con este sueño una escena medio "sensualona" *guiño guiño* para ir practicando ( si se le puede decir así a lo que escribí )

2) Comentario aquí si en el título, por un momento, leíste "Quesadilla" en vez de "Pesadilla" ( a mi, por un corto lapso, me pasó jaja )

Bueno, creo que nada más uwu nos leemos pronto! See you! 

By: HigashiSnake 🐍


	8. Decisión

\-   
-  
-  
-

\- Y eso fue lo que soñé - finaliza el asesino, cruzado de brazos y expresión sería

En cuanto nuestro querido par.. decir que estaban mudos e incómodos era quedarse corto de palabras. 

\- Okey... eso.. eso si fue.. "único" - dice sonrojado Bottamo. Mientras se rasca la cabeza, queriendo disimular el no saber que más decir

\- Ch-choo-po - pronuncia rápido Magetta, que ya comenzaba a producir vapor de a grandes cantidades, producto del repentino calentamiento abrupto de sus sistemas; que además le daba el mismo color avergonzado que el de su compañero 

El silencio incómodo por parte de los tres continúa por un rato. Por lo que el asesino es quien decide retomar la palabra:

\- Realmente.. No sé que significa - concluye al fin, suspirando

-¿Eh?/¿Choo?- sueltan al unísono el par, sin querer y sin poder creerlo.

Como respuesta a su perplejidad, cayó en ellos un intenso contacto visual: Hit, quién creía solo estar mirandolos fijamente por mera atención (sin darse cuenta que su mirada era de aquellas más bruscas) ; provocó que el oso y el robot se buscasen mutuamente en acto reflejo, para resguardar sus integridades físicas, en un abrazo; mientras el mismo pensamiento cruzaba por sus mentes:

"¡¡¡¡Es obvio que tuviste un sueño húmedo de la persona que te gusta!!! ¡No hay otro significado en eso!", era lo que querían (y a la vez no) gritarle en la cara. Es que vamos, ¿hasta qué punto seguiría convenciendose a sí mismo de lo que sentía no era amor? ¿Acaso esto era una telenovela en el que los protagonistas no estan juntos porque uno de ellos tiene la extraña manía de posponer la relación pese a que las circunstancias están ahí mismo, servidas en bandeja de plata? ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué le hagan un dibujo? Si que era terco..

Y no fue hasta que el mayor volvió a hablar, provocando que sus dos invitados siguieran expectantes.

\- Sé sintió.. tan real.. Cuando abrí los ojos, incluso pensé que en verdad había sucedido - recuerda algo risueño. Es que en verdad se había sentido tan atrapado por el momento: -Pero cuando me levanté, fuí a verificar la habitación de Frost y su puerta seguía cerrada por fuera con llave. Tal y como la dejé - dice realista 

\- Oh, cierto que antes de ir a dormir cierras su puerta con llave por si se quiere escapar. Y como su habitación no tiene ventanas o algo parecido, no puede - recuerda Bottamo con una expresión nerviosa al recordar las escenas "particulares" donde Frost reclama hasta el último momento que se respeten sus derechos, justo antes de confinarlo en su cuarto.

En eso, Hit da un suspiro no disimulado. Acto que denotaba clara desilusión o lamentación, algo que no pasó desapercibido por nuestro oso

No sé si fue por esas maravillas de la vida, o muy probablemente, el delirio producto de la falta de sueño; pero Bottamo sintió el suficiente valor y coraje, como para hablar todo, de forma directa-discreta.

"Todo" ¿de que forma? En forma de un "pequeño" cuestionario:

\- ¿Te frustró despertar de ese sueño? - dice primero 

Sorprendido por la repentina pregunta, Hit lo medita un poco, y contesta:

\- Bueno.. Admito que fue algo extraño, porque al principio mi plan era golpearlo por el pinchazo.. Pero... debo decir que me hubiese gustado saber como continuaba - confiesa, evitando la mirada de sus compañeros, dirigiendola a la rosa azul de su mesita de al lado para que no viesen directamente su rostro, ya que un pequeño sonrojo amenazaba con notarse

Conforme con la respuesta, continúa:

\- Y si eso.. Digamos, llegase a suceder con el Frost de "verdad" - hace el gesto de comillas con los dedos para acompañar la palabra: - ¿Lo dejarías continuar? O sea, ¿siendo eso una oportunidad real? -

\- Tal vez... Si.. No. No lo sé -

"Aún trata de buscarle la vuelta para negarlo", piensa el oso, a la vez que revolea la mirada en señal de no creerle. "Haber si esto ya le da la respuesta", y propone el siguiente escenario imaginario:

\- Y si en vez de ti ¿hubiese sido alguien más en tu lu..? -

\- ¡¿CÓMO?! -

Ni pudo terminar de formular la pregunta y el asesino, no solo había interrumpido con un notable enojo en su tono, sino que se había levantado de su asiento con una postura y ki amenazantes, parecidos al momento de una pelea

"¿Otra persona? Alguien más.. ¿Con Frost?"

Sintiendo lo que él había sentido; su pequeña silueta sobre él, aquella fricción de sus cuerpos y la exquisitez de sus labios unidos en un beso pasional, todo.. ¿ocupado por otro? ¡Definitivamente no podía permitirlo! ¡NI SIQUIERA IBA A DEJAR QUE ESO PASARA! NO NO NO Y NO, ¡JAMÁS!

El solo pensamiento lo disgustaba, tanto que se podía notar en sus labios ligeramente fruncidos y sus manos a los costados hechos puños. 

Y no fue hasta que su conciente hizo "click", que volvió nuevamente a la realidad.

Cuando gritó tan enojado, provocó que ambos gigantes se sobresaltaran; lo suficiente del susto como para tomar distancia. Bottamo (que en su momento había lanzado un apenas audible chillido de sorpresa y miedo); ahora se veía ligeramente confundido no solo por el repentino accionar del asesino, sino también porque se veía ubicado detrás de uno de los brazos de Magetta, que ( aunque estaba asustado, quizás, mucho más de entre los dos) no había dudado en rápidamente colocarse frente a su compañero amarillo y separarlo de lo que al principio daba la impresión de ser peligroso, con tal de generar distancia, en un acto de protegerlo

Apenado, intenta disculparse: - ... Perdón.. No sé que me pasó.. Yo.. Agh ¡Maldición! ¡Ya ni sé que ocurre conmigo últimamente! - frustrado, se cubre los ojos con una mano y vuelve a tomar asiento 

\- Hit.. - Bottamo suspira, compadeciendose del estado de su compañero, trayendole recuerdos de sí mismo en cierto modo. Así que abarca el tema en su fase final: - Hit, te enamoraste de Frost. Eso se nota, tratas de negarlo pero lo sabés. Y hey, ¡no es tan malo! - intenta convencerlo con un tono animado: - Claro, dejando de lado el hecho de que uno empieza a sentir inseguridades, miedo a que se termine todo, que el otro no sienta lo mismo, que los planes de vida juntos no funcionen - enumera en voz alta. Perdiendo cada vez más el entusiasmo por lo deprimentes que eran sus palabras: - Ughh..-

Notando que Hit lo miraba atento, se apresuró a agregar: - ¡Pero ese no es tu caso! Frost se te declaró primero, ¿no? Jaja - ríe exagerado 

\- Eso es verdad - contesta haciendo memoria 

\- Bueno, entonces ¿te preocupa que no lo diga enserio? -

\- Me preocupa más el hecho de que ahora que hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos entrenando, y sea una mentira o no, vaya a irse en algún momento - apoyando ambos codos sobre sus piernas, juntando sus manos, confiesa: - Por más que sea un escandaloso y al principio quería que se mantuviera lejos de mi, comienzo a aceptar su presencia. Y cuando no está cerca, la diferencia se siente demasiado. Así que yo.. No quisiera.. -

"Lo que más ansiaba decir, las palabras que guardo durante este tiempo"

\- No quisiera perderlo ahora - 

Se sentía raro, tanto que se negó rotundamente a ver las expresiones del par. Observando el suelo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo en aquel momento, con tal de ocultar el sonrojo de su rostro.

"Tierno", concordaron en sus mentes ambos gigantes. Inundados por una atontada felicidad, ya que jamás creyeron ver esa faceta de su compañero, es más, creían que no la tenía en lo más mínimo.

\- Ahora.. ¿Cómo doy mi confesión? -

\- ¿Qué? ¡Ah, cierto! Si, si, ¡tu confesión! - casi olvidando ese detalle, Bottamo se apresura a sentarse donde estaba antes, seguido por Magetta: - Tiene que ser en una ocasión donde ambos puedan estar solos. Mhh.. En algún entrenamiento cuando le toque a Kyabe entrenar con nosotros podría ser, pero.. no es muy convencional si luego tienen que combatir. No creo que sea el momento ideal - concluye mientras masajea su mentón con una garra, en gesto de duda 

\- Choo-po - se oye como si estuviera de acuerdo con el pensamiento: - ¡Choo-po, Choo-po! - agrega enérgicamente, acompañado de movimientos exagerados de sus brazos metálicos 

\- ¡Oh, cuando lo acompañes a su habitación es buen momento! - feliz con la opción, podía imaginar un escenario favorable "anti-rechazo": - Si somos precavidos y Frost al final, pido a Dios que no sea el caso - aclara rápido, mirando al asesino: - Es un mentiroso que se atrevió a juegar con el corazón de Hit, si es por la noche nos evitamos la pena de estar tristes todo el día ¡Qué gran idea Magetta! - felicita con notoria alegría 

"¿Jugar con mi corazón? ¿Pena? ¿¿Triste??". Palabras como esas resonaban como eco. Pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue algo en especial, algo que hizo que lo demás no mereciera su atención. Obviando la pregunta que con más fuerza se formulaba:

"¿Cómo diablos le entendió? Yo solo escucho el mismo Choo-po una y otra vez..", piensa sorprendido Hit. Mirando como aquellos que decidieron apoyarlo con sus dudas parecían felices del plan que estaban elaborando. Sin poder evitar, que él también esbozara un ligera sonrisa

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

La conversación llegó a su fin. Y los invitados de Hit, se disponían a regresar cada uno a su cuarto.

\- Uy, ya casi amenace y no dormimos nada - mirando el reloj colgado en la pared del cuarto, Bottamo no puede creer como la hora se fue volando: - Deberíamos descansar un par de minutos aunque sea - sugiere 

\- Me parece bien - no quería admitirlo, pero él también sentía mucho cansancio y sueño: - Gracias a su colaboración, ya tengo en claro que debo hacer. Ahora depende de mi ponerlo en marcha - agradece, dispuesto a acompañarlos hasta la puerta

\- ¡No hay de qué! / ¡Choo-po! - responden sencillamente, y luego continúa hablando el primero: - Para eso están.. Ya sabés, los amigos.. ¿no? -agrega en voz baja, ya que no sabía si con el poco tiempo desde el día que los reclutaron para conformar el equipo de Champa, se podían dar esa denominación 

\- ¿Amigos..? - 

\- ¡Perdón si lo mal entendimos! Supongo que no hay ese grado de confianza, jaja - nervioso, continúa hablando Bottamo a modo de disculpa

\- No -

Callaron un momento. Sin entender

\- Suena bien, la palabra "amigos" - les explica Hit: - Otra cosa, no deberían ponerse nerviosos. No es como si los fuera a matar por cualquier cosa - 

\- Es verdad.. lo sentimos - 

\- Ahora menos. Porque a los amigos no se los ataca, me imagino - abriendo la puerta y dejandolos pasar, los observa. Con una suave sonrisa 

Ambos gigantes asintieron con emoción. No porque hayan querido algún tipo de justificativo que les garantizara que no eran objetivos, no. Nunca buscaron algún tipo de beneficio o inmunidad al acercarse a Hit, esa idea egoísta jamás se les cruzó por la mente.

Lo único que querían eran ser su amigo, y lo habían logrado. Mañana les contaría (sin dar detalles del provocativo sueño, por supuesto), las buenas nuevas al pequeño Kyabe. 

Viendo como la puerta se cerraba, y ellos dos solos de camino por el amplio pasillo, se detienen en el frente del cuarto del Metal Man. Antes de continuar hasta el suyo, Bottamo habla:

\- ¿Magetta? -

\- ¿Choo-po? -

\- Gracias.. por cubrirme. Me refiero a antes - refiriéndose a la escena cuando Hit se enojó 

\- ¡Choo-po! - pronuncia moviendo el brazo derecho de arriba-abajo. Era algo parecido a un "¡No te preocupes!"

\- Si.. Claro, hasta mañana - despidiéndose, Bottamo se va cubriendo lo más que puede su rostro totalmente rojo

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Amaneciendo un nuevo día, y tres personas (ya sabemos quienes), no habían dormido mucho que digamos después de verse, porque además continuaron despiertos por diversas razones. Pero el usual itinerario no esperaba y debía seguir como de costumbre, aún en contra de sus voluntades de descansar. 

Transcurrieron las horas, con entrenamientos, descansos pausados, y el pirata molestando a medio mundo. Como si fuera un día usual. Hasta que el sol ya no brilla con intensidad, y cae la noche.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Terminando de cenar, ya era bastante tarde; así que todos decidieron que era momento de irse a descansar.

Frost, como era su costumbre altanera y sutil, decide tomar la delantera y caminar primero frente a sus otros compañeros, no sin antes pasar cerca de Hit y delicadamente rozarlo con su larga cola por debajo de su mentón. Como si lo invitará a seguirlo ( porque tenía que hacerlo, obligatoriamente ).

Hit traga saliva, a sabiendas que esa ocasión no era como las anteriores. Sino que a continuación haría un cambio radical que marcaría su vida, dependiendo del resultado. Voltea por última vez y encuentra a Bottamo, Magetta y Kyabe haciendole señas que derrochaban a más no poder la frase "¡Tú puedes hacerlo!" 

Caminaron en silencio, cosa extraña en ellos . Podía decirse que el paso pausado de ambos, retumbando en resonancia con el silencioso pasillo de baldosas blancas, era lo único que podía apreciarse. Hit trataba de ir lo más lento posible, como si quisiera ganar tiempo y replantearse lo que iba a hacer. Tantas pros y contras como fueran posibles, que creía dominadas al pensarlas con detenimiento, pero cuyo coraje iba disminuyendo y se encargaba de hacerlo dudar. Ciertamente, ni los combates más intensos que protagonizó presentaban tanta dificultad como ahora. 

El ser de hielo, que tomaba la delantera, se dió cuenta del paso lento, exagerado e intencional del otro. Pero decidió restarle importancia. Mirando al frente, y meneando la larga extremidad que llamaba "cola", de un lado al otro.

Inevitablemente, llegaron a destino. La habitación de Frost; quién podría decirse que, ingresó por voluntad propia sin protestar. Algo más que llamaba la atención.

Fueron tan rápido los minutos, que no le dió tiempo a Hit de siquiera darse cuenta cuando la puerta se cerró frente a sus ojos, quizás, ahora en espera de que colocara el seguro con la llave.

Todo indicaba que había perdido la oportunidad. Por cobarde, era el reproche que se daba mentalmente. Así que decidió que sería para la próxima. Pero... 

Justo antes de irse, pudo oír la voz suave y aterciopelada de su compañero del otro lado de la puerta: 

\- Buenas noches, Hit~ - 

.  
.  
.

Lo medita un segundo. Parecía ser el momento adecuado para poner en práctica el último consejo que le había dado en secreto el oso, minutos antes de que se marchara:

"¡Recuerda Hit, el cambio es bueno! Y es el primer paso a algo distinto"

.  
.  
.

"Ya es hora de cambiar, ¿no?" se dice a sí mismo. ¿Qué más podía perder? 

No muy convencido, con cuidado, elige empezar con un par de palabras simples:

\- Buenas noches, Frost... Descansa -

...  
...  
...  
...

SILENCIO.

Y eso lo desconcertó.

Si tenía que ser sincero nunca le decía nada después de esa graciosa escena de "princesa cautiva en su propia habitación" que ambos montaban hasta entonces (y que un divertido pirata exageraba con su toque). Ya desearle "buenas noches" era algo, si tenemos en cuenta la forma distante para con el otro; pero por más simple que pareciera, también haberle dicho "descansa" era MUCHO. 

Suponía que había sorprendido a Frost, ya que no dijo nada. O bien, ¿quizás no lo había escuchado? Es que.. Hubiera esperado una reacción más escandalosa por parte de ese sujeto. 

\- Vaya eso es nuevo. Poco.. Pero algo al fin y al cabo - se escuchaba algo pausado. No podía ver su expresión, para saber si estaba fingiendo o qué, pero por el tono de la voz podría decir.. ¿se lo escuchaba sincero? Y... ¿feliz? 

Otro largo silencio se hizo entre ambos

"¿Debería decir algo más?", indeciso, se arrepiente un poco de empezar algo que no sabía como continuar. Pero tenía que esforzarse. "¡Vamos, Hit! ¡Piensa en algo rápido!", se dice a sí mismo.

\- ... No vayas a querer escaparte, hacer algo extraño, ni nada parecido.. -

...

Bueno... "ESFORZARSE" no era la palabra... Más bien, lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle el típico aviso, que en su deber de vigilante de un delincuente, le repetía todas las noches.

...

Ah, pobre Hit. Qué rápido caes de vuelta en la monotonía.

.  
.  
.

Y el descontento que él mismo se sentía, tampoco se hizo esperar notar en la voz de un molesto Frost:

\- Ohhhh, ¡vamos! ¡No volvamos a lo de siempre! - bufa, a la vez que se recuesta de su lado de la puerta, imaginando que del otro lado el asesino miraba en su dirección: - ¿¿No hay algo más que tengas que decir?? No lo sé.. alguna "RESPUESTA" de tu parte, oh "SEÑOR ASESINO LEGENDARIO ANCIANO" - allí estaban, los "famosos" adjetivos insultantes que bien utiliza cuando habla su verdadero "él"

Hit se quedó sorprendido por el repentino comentario. Un poco molesto estuvo a punto de protestar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el contrario volvió a hablar:

\- Para ser sincero no me gusta ser paciente, pero lo he sido hasta ahora - seguía sin poder verlo, pero Frost estaba meneando la cola (igual que los animales cuando estan ansiosos, o en su caso, para entretenerse en hacer algo) : - He sido paciente... por ti. Porque en verdad.. me gustaría saber si aceptas ser algo mio - murmura lo último, más pausado, más calmado y.. ¿¿apenado??

.  
.  
.  
.

"Maldición, como quisiera verlo ahora", era lo único que podía pensar en ese momento el asesino. 

Por primera vez, se lamentaba no ver físicamente al pirata. 

.  
.

Otro silencio. Vaya, que novedad.

.  
.

Sin haberse movido de su sitio hasta entonces, coloca las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Toma un poco de aire, y con voz seria y grave, pronuncia:

\- Primero me insultas, y al rato hablas tranquilo como si nada ¿Quién te entiende, Frost? - 

Rápidamente no se hizo esperar otra protesta:

\- ¡Es tu culpa! El que le des tantas vueltas a las cosas saca de sus casillas a cualquiera - dice indignado 

\- No es darle vueltas a las cosas, es pensarlas bien antes de tomar una decisión - justifica 

\- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia? - dice divertido el ser de hielo

...

Un punto válido.. ¡pero no le daría ese gusto al enano!

\- Si, como sea - trata de darle fin a esa parte. Provocando que del otro lado se escucharan unas leves risas. 

Apreciando con más detenimiento, se daba cuenta de como había cambiado. Situaciones como esas eran cuando se daba cuenta de como se comportaba. Era como si el pirata sacara a la luz partes de su personalidad que el mismo desconocía y que nadie más lograba.  
El enojo y la molestia que siempre oculta a los demás, sentirse confundido, ser parte de situaciones medianamente cómicas, haberlo impulsado a ser más abierto y hablar con los demás ¡vamos! ¡Eran cosas que Frost logró en él de forma tan natural como si de beber agua se tratase!

( Y era tan raro, tan extraño )

\- ¿Hooola? ¿Ya te fuiste y ni un misero "adiós" recibo? - interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, pregunta Frost

( Tan raro.. Y hasta ahora comprende que es una sensación.. agradable. Innegable )

\- ¿Hola? ¿enserio ya no estás ahí? - creyendo que en serio lo habían abandonado, empieza a enojarse y chasquea la lengua: - Maldito viejo - 

( Tan fuera de sí, tan impropio de él )

\- Hey, todabía estoy aquí - 

\- Oh, mi amor. Pensé que te habías ido - rápidamente dice el pirata, fingiendo asombro

( Lo impulsaba a querer hacer una cosa, tan solo una cosa que desde aquella noche en la que apareció en sus sueños, quizo sentir de verdad ) 

Hit da unos cuantos puntapiés a la puerta, y agrega:

\- Abre la puerta - pide, casi pareciendose más a una orden por su típico usual tono de voz

\- ¿Por qué? - duda el pirata: - Lo de "anciano" era una joda, ¿eh? - temeroso, por la posibilidad de que quisiera entrar para tomar represalias por haberlo insultado 

\- Solo abre la puerta - repite el mayor, intentando girar el picaporte en señal de querer entrar a como de lugar, mostrando cierta impaciencia

Con una mueca de no estar muy seguro, y al no quedarle de otra, el pirata lentamente le quita el seguro a la dichosa puerta, y la abre.

Dejandole el camino libre al contrario, que no dudó en empujarlo suavemente del hombro para que retrocediera unos cuantos pasos y así ingresar a la habitación. Cerrando tras de sí, con un portazo.

Al fin, teniendolo al lado, Hit intenta acortar la diferencia de altura con el menor, inclinando su cuerpo sin perder estabilidad. Para quedar lo bastante cerca de aquellos apetecibles labios que deseaba probar con todo su ser. Sin previo aviso, desliza su mano derecha por detrás de la cabeza de Frost.. Acercándose 

Confundido, el pirata solo siente como de pronto es besado por el hombre de sus sueños.

Un beso algo torpe, denotando la falta de experiencia del que lo comenzó. Pero eso al ser de hielo no le importó. Deslizando ambos brazos por el cuello del mayor como soporte, procura no permitirle huir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Lo que más ansiaba al fin estaba ocurriendo y él mismo se encargaría de guiar a aquel hombre que atrajo su atención desde el día en que lo conoció. Que con su fuerza, su físico y personalidad, lo habían atraido como un imán; al punto de proponerse que algún día, lo haría suyo a como dé lugar. 

Frost comienza a mover levemente sus labios; Hit, empieza a imitarlo por instinto. Provocando que ambas bocas rozaran con la otra de una forma suave al principio; pero por la necesidad de sentir más de esa experiencia, provocara que ambos dieran paso a sus lenguas y a un beso más salvaje.

Explorando la cavidad bucal de su compañero, ambas lenguas se encontraban en una feroz danza, en la que ninguno parecía querer darle al otro la victoria.

Aprovechando el momento, Hit decide colocar su mano libre en la cintura de Frost, acariciando con deseo esa zona, para luego atraerlo aún más a él, al tiempo que se chocaban, rozando lo que pudieran del otro y más.

-  
-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Corté en la mejor parte, soy bien mala jaja Perdonen~

Se viene la escena No Homo de dos hombres en la cama (?), o sea , la noche en la que nuestros protagonistas tienen relaciones.

Será la primera vez que escriba algo así , teniendo en cuenta la biología hermafrodita para Frost. Así como la mayoría usa para Freezer, ya que son el mismo ser , pero de otro Universo. Daré mi mayor esfuerzo en eso

Gracia por seguir la historia pese a todo! Me anima a seguir escribiendo ♡ los amo.

See you! By: HigashiSnake 🐍


End file.
